dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Alliance
Alliances are a group of people who can protect, guide and help you throughout the game. The structure is: Overlord *In charge of the alliance Lord *Can kick/add people *Demote/promote people *Change stance with alliances Leader *Can kick/add people *Change stance with alliances Vassal - Default 'Overview' You can join by visiting the alliance page and choosing one to your liking. Or if you want, you can even create your own. Alliances are ranked according to their power, the power is the total amount of power each member brings to the guild. Alliance members are able to view other members' power rating. It is also possible to send resources and reinforcements to other members' cities. Alliance members can talk to each other by clicking the Alliance tab on the talk box and typing messages to each other although it is becoming more common for an alliance to have their own group on Facebook for doing this and chat attached to the group due to it being quick, not lagging as much, and due to the fact that all the alliance can chat to each other whether or not they are on Dragons of Atlantis at the time. Really good alliances will be the ones which are most helpful and friendly, where the teamates rush to help each other whenever they can. To see if an other alliances is friendly to yours or not, there are colors. Green is neutral, Red is Enemy and Blue is Friendly. 'Reinforcing Members ' If you would like to send your alliance members troops: Click the Blue "Alliance" button at the bottom of the screen, click on the name of the person your want to send to, click "Send Reinforcements." Or you can go to their city on the map to reinforce. When you reinforce an alliance member, your troops are sent to their Muster Point. The number of reinforcements a person can have is determined by the level of the Muster Point. To recall your troops, click the "Recall" button in the Muster Point or from the left-hand bar. While in another person's city, your troops will consume the reinforced person's food. This will be reflected by your "Upkeep" being decreased as soon as the troops arrive in the other city. Your troops will NOT be hidden behind the other person's wall though, even if they are hidden according to the wall. Spy reports will be able to see your reinforcements if that person is spied. If that person is attacked, you will not get a report. When someone attacks you while you were reinforced then you will get the battle report. And if you have the spectral ruins the dead troops will automatically be stored in your mausoleum. 'Sending Resources' If you would like to send your alliance members resources: Click the Blue "Alliance" button at the bottom of the screen, click on the name of the person your want to send to, click "Send Resources." The times it takes to send resources is the same as it would be to attack them. If your alliance is well-coordinated, you can trade a few million resources using trade for 1 gold. This has to be done quickly, there's a chance of losing the resources if you are not quick enough. But it only takes 30 minutes, so unless you have Pack Dragons... this is the best option for sending only a few million. the best an strongest alliances 'real serbian rookies' *'we are the training ground for the serbian worriors who are curently the 4th best' *we`ll help you upgrade...FAST *we are in the indus realm *we have an alliance with the top 10 alliance *we`ll send resourse when ever needed *Our warriors, who aren`t in heaven cassandra knows our name. Thy battles are fought come, thy battles are won, Give us this day the ultimate power And forgive our past mistakes Who dare challenge us And lead us not in to the top 10 But deliver us our few enemy . For thine is the warriors life The great and the elemental Forever and ever *overlord: alderoth *lord; iak and wild thing ps we are a wmall alliance with big dreams!!! ---- Indus Empire Alliance: Indus Empire, Indus Barracks, and Indus Cadets Realm: Indus Overlord(s): Scorp (main) / Vicious / JazonScott (they alternate) Numerous amount of lords and leaders These are three of the top alliances in the Indus realm. We have many members in our alliances, all active. In the empire, the minimum requirement is 1 million power, 100k for the barracks and 5k for cadets. The cadets '''has been added since the realm reopened. Larger powers provide these young players with the maximum amount of resources they need to begin so they can eventually become a part of the most powerful. The '''barracks is an alliance to reduce the pressure for smaller powers. Even some of our 1 million+ powers like to stick around in the barracks due to its friendly and attack-safe environment. Plus, it's easy to gain power with the generous overlords giving plenty of resources. The barracks are currently ranked 24, and has 30 members. Message the overlord if you are interested in joining. The empire has been around for a while, growing rapidly. It has a notably high reputation, with many players eager to join the alliance. The empire always knows the goings-ons in the realm, due to Vicious's almost 24 hour watch of world chat, so it's easy for us to find out who's against us or with us. The empire also requires a previous alliance background check, but most people are usually accepted when they apply. The empire is currently ranked 1''' in the realm, with '''83 members. Contact the overlord if you are interested in joining. -P.S.- I, Grindfest, am a proud member of the Empire. And yay for bacon! ---- 'Alliance: Heroes of Atlantis' 'Realm: Camden' 'We stick together and fight as a TEAM.' 'Will accept anyone.' Category:General Gameplay Category:Browse Category:General Gameplay Category:Browse Category:Alliances Category:Dragons